


龙火在天

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [2]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY2：一场与火有关的性事火虽然温暖，靠近要被灼烧。





	龙火在天

宫灯总是彻夜不绝的。油芯滋滋地烧着，火苗曳动，照床帏叠影重重。金鸾凤殿，宸宇广阁，粱楹似乎都是玉砌的，这里本可以永夜长明，若非皇帝无端的怜悯。而此时烛火实在过于昏暗，光影迷乱地颤抖，李白看不清李隆基的表情。  
皇帝拥他入层迭衾裯，动作轻柔至极，一时竟如荡进春日里新涨的暖溪。然而下一刻，他又重归于高高在上，是意欲主导一切的、几近凌虐者的姿态。他挺根深入李白的体内，滚烫巨物摩擦内壁，又直顶最敏感的穴心。疾徐相间，狂风骤雨，驰骋情场的风流皇帝，实在太富有技巧，携来的快感逼人溺于疯狂的情潮，饶是李白，也只顾得上浑身战栗，间而泄出几声颤抖的呻吟。  
李隆基似乎爱极他此时的表情。  
九五之尊俯首去亲吻臣子的眼睑，和极轻翕动着的鸦羽。耳垂是命门，被唇齿衔住细致地磨吮时，李白立即重重地喘息了几声。湿热的吐息落在敏感处，崇长遍身翻涌的情欲，肉体碰撞间，他被肏得似乎神智尽失，唯有绵软地呜咽。而李隆基犹自低语着，唤他的名字。  
“白啊……你可曾看过此殿内，灯火长燃如炬的样子？”  
只灯影火映这两具交叠的躯体。酷爱马球的皇帝，肤色倒显出几分阳光的颜色，压在天生偏白的臣子身上，肌肤相贴处，灯火摇曳下，情色的暗示令人心悸。身上之人每一个挑逗的爱抚，每一记长驱直入的深顶，都将李白卷入更迷乱的情潮中。双腿被李隆基把持着，分得很开，便于李隆基深极的顶弄，穴壁颤抖着迎接入侵，又湿热绞紧茎身，给驰骋之人带去缠绵的快感；二人皆平等地沉醉于欢畅淫欲里。  
如你一般的诗人，将来可否会提笔，说宫中不绝的灯火，燃的都是民脂民膏？李隆基说得实在是轻，似乎并不期冀回答，甚至不期冀被对方听见。他去攫诗人微张而露的舌，搜刮口内津液，淫靡的水声，下体冲撞的声音，也比皇帝的呓语更清晰。李白自然不作回应。他勉力承受李隆基的索取，窒息使泛红的脸色更红，而在终于被放开之后，也只加剧喘息着，舌齿间流出呢喃。  
“哈、圣…圣主……”  
“我应告诉过你，此时唤我三郎便可。你以前便不是这样唤的吗？”  
“圣主、唔……哈啊！”  
李白似乎未听到，又似乎尽数听在耳里，犹自眯起水雾迷漫的眼，露出一个笑容，细微的、一贯地捉摸不透的笑容。李隆基倏尔有几分恼怒。他刻意加快了抽插的速度，猛力地、似乎连囊袋都要冲撞进穴里，又直直对准软肉的凸起处，引李白陡然变调的呻吟。他俯身去啃咬李白的颈侧，耳垂，乳首，和他所熟知的一切能逼得李白失去理智的地方，粗暴地留下痕迹。高傲的诗人似乎终于在灭顶的快感里沉沦，笑容破碎成空迷的神色，眼中水光潋滟，雾茫成珠。而最后他还是趋于无奈，只温柔地、难得温柔地吻过李白的眼角，任咸涩弥漫舌尖。  
白呀，他只是这样唤。  
“千年之后，你的名字，必将流传不朽……或许比我，更为、更为不朽罢。”  
李白或许是真的无法回应了；他几近于脱力，大腿犹自痉挛着，腰肢只顺着李隆基的动作而振颤。被顶弄进穴内最柔软的那处，快感便涌至前所未有的高峰，浑身都战栗。他上身竭力向后仰去，脖颈划出脆弱的弧度，是濒临高潮的模样。李隆基也情动至深，放任自己融入洋溢的欲海里。他搂紧身下之人的腰，将白浊的爱液尽数泄在李白体内，承受者亦抽搐着绞尽内壁，因绵长的高潮而无声呜咽。他双瞳弥散，被李隆基的眼神捕捉，眼底犹有水雾肆意地横溢，但君王恍惚间透过层叠的朦胧的臆障便与自己的臣子赤诚相拥了。但最后李白不过阖上双眸，因高潮后的脱力，彻底依偎在李隆基怀里。


End file.
